This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Merchants are known to offer products for sale at merchant locations. The products are often packaged with certain information about the products listed on the packaging. In addition, or alternatively, the products are stocked onto shelves, which may include paper placards indicating product names, product numbers and prices. Some of these paper placards include additional information about the products.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.